


关于新年

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 很早写的小甜饼新年贺文
Relationships: 赵泳鑫/檀健次





	关于新年

**Author's Note:**

> 最后编辑于2018.2.21

手机铃声响起来的时候，旁边老妈正给妹妹夹了个饺子，一边笑盈盈地问她在学校里怎么样，暗示她找个对象，一边还瞥了眼自己。得，这是催自己呢。他咧嘴傻乐了乐，低头看了眼来电显示，表情一顿，乐得更开心了，又抬头看了看桌上的饺子，扁了扁嘴，还是选择按下接听。

“喂？”

见桌边几个都看向自己，檀健次把手机拿远了点，指着手机朝他们口语，“小鑫。”得到点头允许，他就离了桌走到窗前，外面烟花炮仗的声音几乎完全压过了身后她们讲话的声音。

“健次？”半天没听见回话，赵泳鑫又凑近了点手机，就听见那边砰砰个不停，混着自己这边的，成双重奏了都。

“哎在呢在呢，刚刚在吃饭。”在大年初一的早上就听见了这么熟悉的声音，健次忍不住笑得眯了一双明眸，印在窗玻璃上，背景正巧是一团绽开的艳丽烟花。

“吃饺子了吗？”赵泳鑫此时也站在窗前，看着天上各色烟花起起落落，那是独属于它们的惊艳，即便稍纵即逝。

“嗯。……你喝酒了？”低低的嗓音不由地柔下几分。

“啊，是喝了点，这还能听出来？”他抿起嘴唇角上扬，一双桃花眼弯成了月牙儿，抬起食指点在玻璃上，就仿佛触到了天边烟火。

“有点哑了，还带点鼻音。”

“你听我声音倒是听得挺清楚嘛。”赵泳鑫垂下手，转身去拿了件棉服，单手套上，“…你在哪呢？屋里？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“看烟花了吗？”他低头看了看，捡了两个烟花筒，下了楼。

“我在窗户前边呢，”手机里传来门开关的时候，“你怎么出门了？”

“给你放烟花。”

檀健次听得到风声渐紧，砰砰啪啪的声音也大了很多，可是那个人的声音就这么清晰无比的撞入了耳中，紧接着撞上了他的心，一下子撞得心里满满的，“你傻了吧你。”

话是这么说，他还是抬起了头，看向了西北方向，几十秒钟之后，手机里隐约传来了噼里啪啦的声音，然后凑的一声，砰。

就这么正好，西北方向先后窜上天了两道耀眼流光，升至最高点炸开，有如天女散花，精致绚烂，虽然昙花一现，却好像他心上的花也就此盛放。

“多多啊，”慵懒的声音含了笑意，在被酒精熏染之后，更加醉人撩拨，赵泳鑫看着头顶的繁花开过又落，心底却埋下着希冀，他拿近手机，“你哥哥我可是把这心连带着都放给你了，看到了吗？”

“看到了，很美，”檀健次仰着脸，眼前有些模糊，他顿了顿，“我已经把它收在心里了，你这下可拿不回去了。”

“不拿回去，”赵泳鑫揣起手，把脚下空壳踢到路边，笑着歪了歪头，“哥哥答应给你的，就一定会给的，哪有拿回来的道理。”

“可说好了。”

“嗯，饺子没吃完吧？去吧。”

“好。”

“健次，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”…还有，有你真好。

挂了电话，赵泳鑫看着重新亮起来的屏幕，盯着最上方的名字有些出神。实在是太久了，久到早已经把这名字刻在心底最重要的那块位置，小心翼翼地护了这么多年，并且还会护一辈子。

正要锁屏把手机揣回衣兜，伴随着振动叮咚一声弹出消息提醒，一点进去他就笑开了花。

只有一张照片，简简单单，但是赵泳鑫完全想象得到，健次是怎么傻乎乎地，往窗玻璃上呼出薄薄一层雾，然后用手指一笔一划，写下这最动人的情话。

“Steelo.Z & JC-T”


End file.
